


Some Extra Tutoring

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: He went, going to sit half on the edge of Jeonghan’s desk, right across from him. Folding his hands, his sweater paws hiding his hands, Joshua explained, “Some tutoring, sir.” He heard Jeonghan choke.“Tutoring?” Clearing, his throat, Jeonghan asked, “Do you know what you’re implying here Joshua?”





	Some Extra Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you've done a uni professor/student with Jihan but if not, it could be good!

“You’re playing with fire,” Jihoon said as Joshua explained his plan.

“It’s not fire I want to play with,” Joshua replied. “I want to play with him.” Sighing longingly, he put his chin in his palm. “Professor Yoon is hot. And I wouldn’t mind some extra tutoring is all.”

“More like _tutoring_ ,” Jihoon snickered. “Someone’s thirsty lately.”

Raising his eyebrows, Joshua drawled. “Like someone isn’t panting after his taekwondo prof.”

Jihoon turned away, his face red as a tomato. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled.

“Something about thighs, and your face being in between them,” Joshua hummed, “and your hands on ass. And then something about—”

“Enough,” he hissed at Joshua. “Don’t talk Mr. I want to sit on Professor’s Yoon dick.”

Joshua smiled demurely, looking innocent, which didn’t match the words coming out of his mouth. “Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite. Professor Yoon can have me any day.” He looked down at his watch. “His office hours are going to end soon. I better go and see if he’s willing to tutor me.” Joshua stood up, shaking out the wrinkles of his sweater, looking like a proper student.

Jihoon snorted. “Don’t come crying to me if you get rejected.”

“If I don’t,” Joshua said as sweet as honey, “I was going to ask if he could see if Professor Choi was interested. But I guess I won’t be asking.”

Choking on air, Jihoon stared at him, eyes wide. “That’s evil hyung.”

“I’m going to go now,” Joshua said.

“Shua hyung,” Jihoon hissed.

Joshua walked away, snickering into his hand. He’d ask once he got Jeonghan wrapped around his finger. He wasn’t evil now.

* * *

 

Joshua knocked on the half open door. “Professor Yoon,” he called out softly.

“Come in,” he said.

Smiling, Joshua walked in, closing the door. “Hello sir. I was wondering if I could get some help.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows flew up. “You? My best student needs help?”

Joshua squirmed under his gaze. God this man made him feel things. Biting his lip, Joshua looked down. “Just a bit,” he said softly, making his eyes go half mast, knowing full well how it looked. His friends called it his killer lamb look. And it worked well.

Eyes going soft, and just a bit lustful, if Joshua was reading right, Professor Yoon nodded. “All right. What is it that you need help on?”

He went, going to sit half on the edge of Jeonghan’s desk, right across from him. Folding his hands, his sweater paws hiding his hands, Joshua explained, “Some _tutoring_ , _sir.”_ He heard Jeonghan choke.

“ _Tutoring_?” Clearing, his throat, Jeonghan asked, “Do you know what you’re implying here Joshua?”

Joshua tilted his neck to the side, giving Jeonghan that killer lamb look. “I do sir.” He bit down on his lower lip, “I just really like you sir. I can wait until after the class is over if you care about our teacher student status.” Joshua looked at him, waiting for a sign. He knew that on occasion Professor Yoon watched him too. He watched how Joshua bit his lip, or how Joshua stretched.

Jeonghan thought for a few minutes before getting up. He walked towards the door, and for a second Joshua thought he’d open it and make him leave. But he didn’t. Instead, Professor Yoon locked it and turned around, undoing his tie.

“This is between you and me while you’re in my class do you understand Joshua?”

Joshua nodded. “Of course, sir. And afterwards?”

“Afterwards,” Professor Yoon said softly, standing above Joshua, thumbing at his swollen lower lip, “afterwards I take you on dates. And when you graduate, if we get that far, I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

Opening his mouth, Joshua sucked on his thumb, mumbling, “That’s sounds perfect.”

“Good.” Professor Yoon gave Joshua the hungriest look he’d seen in a long while, and it made Joshua feel powerful.

“Can I kiss you now sir?” Joshua let go of his thumb, his voice breathy.

Jeonghan moved in, lips barely centimeters away. “Of course.”


End file.
